


Melpómene

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: El legado que había construido era trágico y solitario, ya había tenido suficiente y esperaba pasar sus últimos días en su hogar, ya no podia pelear, ahora solo podia esperar y observa  pero entonces este nuevo mundo toco su puerta...





	1. Legado

Él no tenía ningún arrepentimiento, no lamentaba estar en el lugar donde estaba ahora, todas las decisiones las había tomado el mismo, seguir su cruzada hasta que su cuerpo ya no lo permitiría, tratando de tener una familia que poco a poco se deshizo, no había ninguno de los muchachos a los que le había confiado su vida, ni Dick, ni Jason, ni Tim, ni Damian, todos lejos. Entre más seguía su lucha la distancia entre todos ellos siguió creciendo, siguió empujando a todos hasta que fueron inalcanzables, ni si quiera las chicas que tomaron un manto a su lado, Bárbara, Kate, Cassandra y Stephanie habían retomado sus vidas lejos de los ojos del murciélago.

Sabía que su cruzada no duraría para siempre y ese fue un golpe duro que tuvo que aceptar, cada vez más lento, cometiendo más errores hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse ese traje por última vez, enterrándolo en esa cueva que había sido por más tiempo su hogar que la vieja mansión. Sin siquiera empezara a acostumbrarse a su vida como “Bruce” un último golpe fue lanzando hacia él, Alfred había muerto, dejándolo solo, ahora la mansión era un enorme lugar vacío sin nadie con quien hablar. Solo estaba él, vivo, respirando por alguna razón que no era la justicia, solo respirando y esperando a que el último de sus días llegara, quería su paz y su silencio, era lo que le quedaba y lo que había construido.

Antes de morir Alfred logro convencerlo de conseguir un perro al que llamo Ace, no podía estar más agradecido de haber accedido, de lo contrario la solitud seria abismal, el perro estaba bien entrenado y era obediente, se quedaba a su lado acompañándolo, a veces parecía que era la única señal de vida en ese lugar, solo Ace y los murciélagos que seguían encontrando modos de meterse entre las paredes de la mansión y creando sus colonias.

*Toc toc toctoc*

-¿Señor Wayne? ¿Señor Wayne? Habrá la puerta- Escucho a alguien desde la puerta principal, aun desconocía como había cruzado la puerta principal sin su autorización pero presentía que estaba por descubrirlo –Escucha viejo, voy a entrar quieras o no así que será mejor que abras la puerta de una vez- Bruce se quedo en silencio, atento al sonido, sus sentidos aun agudos, escucho pasos y después el vidrio de una ventana rompiéndose, había entrado y andaba deambulando sin rumbo dentro de la mansión, seguía llamándolo sin embargo no se molestó en responderle, una parte de si reflectivamente busco los batarangs o cualquier arma de su cinturón pero salió con las manos vacías.

Cuando la persona llego hasta la entrada de la enrome sala pudo ver al hombre que buscaba sentando en un sillón cerca de la chimenea que ardía, casi tan rápido noto el enorme y furioso perro negro corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, se tropezó tratando de retroceder y cayo sentado al piso, levantando sus manos en un intento de defenderse del perro, Ace se quedó justo frente a él, ladrando y mostrando sus enormes colmillos –Es suficiente Ace, ven aquí- Llamo a su perro y este rápidamente regreso, Bruce esperaba que el escarmiento fuera suficiente, después de todo su inesperado invitado no no era más que un muchacho.

-Ssshhh ¿Era eso necesario?- Dijo con un tono vanidoso -Se agradecido, entraste aquí sin autorización-

-Lo hubiera hecho pero alguien está teniendo problemas para escuchar cuando alguien toca la puerta, entiendo que no quiera extraños o molestos vendedor de casa a en casa pero atacarme así no es Schway-

-Rompiste una de mis ventanas-

-¡Si! Me enviaron a vigilarte y yo que creí que ya habías muerto ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en lo que metería si algo te hubiera pasado?-

-¿Quién te envió?-

-¡Tsk! No ha revisado su correo últimamente Señor Wayne- El muchacho saco un sobre de su mochila y rápidamente identifico el logo del  departamento de Gotham, lo  tomo de sus manos y lo abrió para leer, igual que las últimas veces -No de nuevo esta basura- gruño Bruce.

-Hey lo odio casi tanto como tú, él trabaja comunitario apesta-

-Escucha niño…-

-Terrance, no espera solo déjalo en Terry- Ser interrumpido le pareció molesto pero prefirió dejarlo pasar esta vez -Terry, no te necesito, envía este papel devuelta a quien te mando y dile que me niego a esta “asistencia”, inventa cualquier excusa que quieras, dile que estoy muerto no me importa, no quiero que envíen más gente aquí-

-No creo que sea posible, quiero decir esto viene del G.C.P.D y Neo Gotham City Hall, y si puse la mitad de atención en ese estúpido curso usted solo tiene dos opciones, irse a un asilo o tener a alguien que lo esté asistiendo, no puede vivir solo.- ¡Él es el maldito murciélago! Sabe más de cómo cuidarse el mismo que cualquiera en el mundo. Entendía que era parte de la ley y los reglamentos pero era innecesario, no dudaba que fuera incluso algo planeado por Powers para apoderarse más rápido de su compañía.

-Escucha, no estaré aquí todo el tiempo, aún tengo que ir a la escuela y todas esas cosas, vendré solo en las tardes para asegurarme que todo este bien, me iré lo mas rápido posible y los dos estaremos felices ¿Te parece? -Lo que Terry no  le había dicho es que se suponía que debía haber llegado hace dos semanas antes.

Después de un largo silencio una mirada desaprobatoria finalmente se resignó -No me agrada, pero no te iras a menos que acepte-

-Entonces ya está arreglado, Schway, yo me encargo del papeleo y pretendemos que esto está funcionando de maravilla- Terry sonrió aunque para Bruce no lo tragaba en lo absoluto, era solo su usual desconfianza ante todas las personas y al ser en esencia un desconocido sentía que debía mantener la guardia.

-Así que supongo que debería empezar con mi trabajo… veamos-  Terry tomo de vuelta el papel que le había dado anteriormente y lo reviso rápidamente -Aquí dice que estas tomando medicina- Bruce levanto una ceja, era algo obvio a su edad pero no veía como eso era relevante -Vamos dime donde lo escondes, tengo que asegurarme de que tomes esas cosas a tiempo- Solo recibió una fría mirada hasta que finalmente Terry acepto su silencio -Bien entonces ¿Ya comiste algo?-

-¿Seguirás tratándome como tonto? Lo digo enserio no te necesito-

-OK ok, yo si tengo hambre así que buscare algo de comer si no te molesta ¿Dónde…esta la cocina?- De nuevo solo le respondió con la mirada, confirmándolo Terry camino hasta la vieja cocina donde Alfred solía hacer todos sus excelentes platillos, aunque ahora solo era otro oscuro y abandonado lugar en la mansión. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que el viejo Bruce lo estaba siguiendo abrió las gabinetes sacando lo que sea que pareciera bueno para comer, después siguiendo con el refrigerador hasta que pareció encontrar algo que podía comer, tomo un alargado pan baguete y lo lleno de todo tipo de cosas que encontró, carne, queso, verdura enlatada y se dispuso a sentarse en la barra y comer tranquilamente.

El silencio ya era algo bastante incómodo y Terry prefirió hablar primero -Este lugar está muy solo ¿enserio tienes una fortuna? ¿No deberías tener a un montón de sirvientes para que limpien la casa y hagan todas las tareas molestas?-

-Me gusta así- dijo simplemente, esperando de pie con el bastón entre sus manos.

-No sé tú, pero deberías conseguir al menos un chef, que mejor que alguien que te prepare la comida que más te gusta en todo momento, como dice mi madre: no puedes vivir solo de comida instantánea y enlatada cuando hay muchas cosas mejores-

-…- De nuevo el silencio reino en la mansión hasta que Terry termino de comer.

-Esto estuvo bien, dime ¿hay algo que necesites que haga? Quizás que te traiga algo de afuera ya que no sales a ninguna parte-

-No, apreciaría que te fueras ya-

-Bien bien, solo estaba tratando de ser amable, bueno, vendré mañana más o menos a la misma hora y por favor abre la puerta esta vez, no quiero trepar ese muro de piedra otra vez, ni romper otra ventana-

Tan rápido como llego se marchó, Ace lo acompaño hasta la entrada y todo volvió a ser como antes.


	2. Como un viejo reloj

Tal y como un reloj al siguiente día su paz fue interrumpida otra vez. Desde la puerta principal el parlante se activó -¡Señor Wayne! Soy yo Terry otra vez. Abra la puerta- Desde su oficina podía activar los viejos sistemas conectados a la baticueva y ver con las cámaras de seguridad, esta vez había dos personas.

-Oh cielos no de nuevo, supongo que tendré que saltarme la pared otra vez-

-No puedo creer que realmente estás haciendo esto Terry, creí que ya habías dado por muerto este año tras lo que paso en el juego de futboll- A su lado lo acompañaba una joven cabello negro.

-Sí… pero tarde o temprano tengo que limpiar mi record y si quiero seguir el próximo año no tengo más opción- 

-Lo sé, no quise decirlo como algo malo, de hecho me alegra mucho que estés haciendo esto- Hubo un corto silencio y después Terry miro abajo ligeramente decepcionado, Bruce era bueno leyendo a las personas y le fue fácil captar que estaba escondiéndole algo mas -Lo siento, sé que esto significa menos tiempo juntos, pero juro que  te  lo compensare- La chica sonrió y se acercó hasta él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo este jueves? ¿Recuerdas?  La fiesta en la casa de Randy-

-¡¿Randy?! Ugh...está bien, si realmente quieres ir- Puso una cara de fastidio pero rápidamente paso como si no fuera de importancia -Y después de eso podemos ir por las calles a divertirnos…- Esta vez puso una mano en su cuello acortando el  espacio entre los dos -Entonces ya está arreglado- Se agacho un poco y le dio un suave beso.  Los dos saltaron hacia atrás cuando escucharon la puerta principal abriéndose.

-Ese viejo me va a dar un infarto- Los dos rieron antes de despedirse –Te veré luego Dana-

-Sí, te llamare en la noche, cuídate Terry-

En poco tiempo Terry había llego hasta la mansión, al abrir inmediatamente fue recibido por Ace y un enorme ladrido - ¡Ah! Esta bien…esta bien…quieto perrito-

-Ace quieto- El perro regreso al lado de su dueño recostándose en el piso,  atento con las orejas bien levantadas -¿No podrías atarlo cuando estoy por venir? O dejarle claro que no soy intruso-

Bruce estaba de pie, descansando sus manos en su bastón y bloqueando la entrada, sin decir nada su apariencia era muy intimidante para un viejo pensaba Terry, eso y las marcas de su ceño fruncido que no parecía ceder ni un solo centímetro -¿A qué has venido ahora?- Dijo entre tranquilo y cansado algo que no esperaba por su apariencia.

-¿Cómo que a qué? Se supone que debo venir a asegurarme que estas bien-

-Bueno ya me has visto, puedes marcharte ahora-

-No seas grosero, al menos dame algo de beber por venir hasta aquí, no vives nada cerca- Armándose de valor Terry entro como el dueño de la mansión y sabiendo su camino fue a buscar agua el mismo. Lentamente Bruce y Ace le siguieron detrás de él, de nuevo Bruce solo se quedó observando como si esperara que con su mirada fuera suficiente para hacer que se marchara. Cuando termino su vaso Terry le devolvió la mirada como si se tratara de un desafío, Bruce apenas podía comprender a que se debía su actitud, sabía que era un joven, algo petulante y hablador pero solo eso, no parecía una mala persona  sin embargo ya tenía suficientes malas experiencias con las personas que prefería evitar una más -¿Satisfecho?-

Terry rápidamente dio unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos y parándose  frente a frente con él ¿Por qué de repente parecía que lo estaba retando? ¿Estaba tratando de probar su paciencia? -¿Dónde está tu medicina?- Le pregunto con completa seriedad -No esto de nuevo-

-¿Crees que no tengo conciencia? ¿Qué pasa si un viejo como tu se muere por eso?-

-Lo tengo controlado, no hace falta que…-

-Enserio, si no me aseguro y te pasa algo entonces…-

-No sabes cómo callarte ¿cierto?- le interrumpió, haciendo una mueca Terry pareció bajarla guardia, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, toda su apariencia se veía más relajada así -Solo dime- Esto parecía un juego sin fin, pero Bruce  tenía suficiente paciencia y si algo aprendió como Batman fue a nunca ceder, ni si quiera con Superman o seres de otros multiversos mas poderosos.

-¡Bien! Si eres así de testarudo entonces solo tengo que buscarlas-

-¿Tienes idea de cuantos cuartos hay en esta mansión?- Terry reflexiono lo que acaba de decir, no era algo que podía hacer en uno minutos o horas. -Bueno….eventualmente….- dijo tratando de defender su punto aunque sabía que sonaba muy tonto ahora -¿Por qué te importa? Por tu plática preferirías estar en otro lugar antes que aquí y no te culpo, eso sería lo mejor-

-¡¿Estabas escuchando?! Eso no es educado-  De nuevo su rostro delataba su disgusto, era muy expresivo y por lo tanto fácil de leer, demasiado fácil quizás, pero eso solo le confirmaba que no tenía malas intenciones y no tenía nada que ocultarle, tan espontaneo como apareció su disgusto lo reemplazo un tono más serio -Si algo te pasa eso me trae problemas ¿Está bien? Y ya no quiero tener más problemas-

-¿Problemas con qué?-

-Con todos…quiero decir….no es como si no me importara si te pasa algo, eres un ser humano y no desearía que algo malo te pasara  pero sialgopasaranosenicomoexplicarseloalosdemas,quierodecir¿comodicesesetipodecosasalagentecomoseloexplicaríaiaamispadres,como”hey”unviejobillonariomuriobajomisupervision, notienesidieade…-

-Terry. Deja de  divagar y ve directo al punto-

-Creo que…solo es eso, no quiero meterme en problemas- Lo vio encogerse de hombros, una extraña tensión lleno el cuarto y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, no creía que esa fuera su única razón pero no tenía razón para presionar más al respecto.

-Sígueme- Pasando la biblioteca estaba uno de los viejos cuartos de su padre, aun tenia los libros de medicina y muchos de los instrumentos que usaba como doctor, Alfred con su conocimiento de medicina también la había usado en el pasado para casos de emergencia cuando la baticueva parecía demasiado lejos, con el tiempo se llenó de todo tipo de aparatos médicos.

-Aquí están, es un frasco por cada mes, quedan 14 pastillas, puedes contarlas y verificar que concuerde con la fecha si eso de te hace feliz-

-¿Y todas estas?- Dijo señalando el resto del estante que tenía otro monto de frascos de todos tamaños -Para efectos secundarios, no siempre son necesarias-

-Enserio esto parece más  el inventario de un hospital mira todo esto, podrías operar a alguien aquí- Lo cierto es que mucho de eso le era necesario cuando era vigilante, una infinidad de veces tuvo que recurrir a este lugar tras sus peleas pero eso no era algo que Terry debía saber -¿Esto te tranquiliza ahora?-

-Si…eso creo, es un comienzo-

Satisfecho Terry estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta logro divisar algo moviéndose y haciendo ruido, un chillido más específicamente , algo que no era para nada normal, fue a la enorme sala donde pudo ver un viejo reloj -Hay un murciélago atrapado en el reloj- Le dijo a Bruce. Ciertamente ese reloj era una de las puertas a la baticueva y era mejor que no se acercara.

-Está bien, puedo encargarme de el-

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienen rabia o algo así?-

-Terry. He tratado con esto un millón de veces, está bien-

-Si estás seguro… te veré mañana- Aun con preocupación y mirando atrás salió de la mansión cerrando la enorme puerta de madera con cuidado.

Espero un momento y Bruce se dirigió al viejo reloj, abrió la puerta de cristal y con cuidado movió las manecillas del reloj librando al murciélago. El viejo mecanismo hizo un fuerte sonido y la puerta se abrió. Eso estuvo cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Melpómene: La musa de la tragedia (eso suena esperanzador verdad? Hahaha claro que no, esto es Batman, por supuesto que sera trágico)  
> (Aun no tengo idea que tan Profundo pienso escribir sobre estos dos, si tendré que cambiar la clasificaciones pero por el momento siento que estamos seguros...así que disfruten el viaje)


End file.
